A Day in the Dungeons
by Rosawyn
Summary: for Somber Evening Ballad's "Panic! at the Disco. A Challenge!" 'today she must surround herself with some of her least favourite things and pretend friendship with her least favourite colleague'


**A Day in the Dungeons**

for Somber Evening Ballad's "Panic! at the Disco. A Challenge!"  
>Using Panic! at the Disco's "Build God, Then We'll Talk" as "a vague outline."<p>

* * *

><p>Helga tucked her grandmother's rosary inside her bodice as she readied herself for the party. She spent a few minutes observing herself closely in her mirror as she added hints of colour to her lips, cheeks, and eyelids. The shutters of her chamber's windows were open to let in the warm sunlight and an occasional breeze. She had to hunt for a few moments through her jewellery to find the jewelled pin she wanted, and she chided herself for not keeping things more orderly.<p>

As she descended the stairs into the dungeons, the damp, unpleasant smells of mould and various potions greeted her nose. It certainly wasn't the place she would choose to hold a party, especially on a beautiful summer's day, but this was Salazar's birthday, and he seemed drawn to places and things others found unappealing, such as the many cockroaches he kept in glass jars as though they were pets. Their shiny shells glimmering in the flickering torchlight sent a shiver through Helga causing the hairs on her arms to stand up. Normally she looked forward to parties with joyful anticipation, but today she must surround herself with some of her least favourite things and pretend friendship with her least favourite colleague—they always feigned friendship for Godric's sake, but usually they could avoid actually having to speak to each other. She barely suppressed a grimace as she walked into the room.

Long tables spread with green tablecloths awaited the food the house elves were hard at work preparing. They seemed to especially enjoy Helga's recipes, and she was glad they could take pleasure in their work. Some work had been put into brightening up the dreary room with floating candles, but the air was still damp and chilly despite this.

Rowena's lovely little girl was there amidst it all, dressed in brilliant white robes. Her pretty brunette curls were pulled up with several white roses all aglitter with enchanted raindrops pinned at the crown of her head. Helena, who was now eleven, was proud to be enrolled at the school and in her mother's house. She was one of a few select students to be invited to the party; most of the students were away from the school for the summer break, but of course Salazar's star pupil was there as well, standing next to Salazar, an excited smile on his face. To Salazar's other side stood the vampire Sanguini, something like another of his unappealing pets. Sanguini's gaze followed Helena around the room, and the look in his eyes was quite unsettling—not a look of malice, no, more a look of desire, of hunger. Helga suppressed the urge to cross herself and hoped fervently that Salazar would keep the vampire on a short leash. Rowena generally got on well with Salazar, even got on with Sanguini after a fashion, but Helga knew her friend was acutely aware of both Helena's every move and Sanguini's exact position in the room.

Most of the party passed without incident. Sumptuous food was enjoyed by all, with the possible exception of Sanguini who barely seemed to notice the food placed in front of him. Soon, it was time for the presents, so the dishes were magically cleared away to make room. Packages of all shapes and sizes, wrapped in colourful patterned paper and tied with fancy strings were piled on the table in front of Salazar who seemed to be enjoying the party with a measure of genuine enthusiasm. It was more than Helga could honestly say of herself; a vague feeling of unease still followed her like a dark cloud, dampening her spirits. Her face ached from smiling. Her own gift for Salazar was of course just her best guess at something he would like, but he smiled graciously upon opening it anyway.

Once every present had been opened, music signalled the time for dancing. As everyone moved through the steps, Helga suddenly had a moment of sheer panic: at the side of the room, Sanguini was stooped over Helena as though speaking to her—or preparing to bite her on the neck! The next moment, however, she saw Sangunini open his hand to show Helena one of the white roses she had been wearing in her hair which had apparently come loose and fallen to the floor where he had found it. Helena's eyes were huge as she looked up at the vampire, but she accepted the flower graciously and dropped a small curtsy before turning to find her mother—who by now was standing quite close—for help refastening the blossom with the others atop her head. Sanguini went back to standing by the wall observing the dancing with little apparent interest.

When the party was finally over, Helga felt relief at finally being able to leave what was inarguably one of her least favourite parts of the castle. She made her curtsy to Salazar whishing him a happy birthday as was expected. It was always a strain to be forced to interact with him, to pretend friendship she didn't feel. And then finally she could leave, ascending the stairs out of the cold and damp and darkness of the dungeons into the warmth of the summer evening.

**A/N: This is my first time attempting to write the Founder's era, and probably the Harry Potter fic into which I've put the most work. I know the results aren't the best, but I am late on the deadline as it is (this is what I get for procrastinating! lol). Also, if you were expecting something longer for all that work, then maybe you don't know much about my writing style! :P I'm unsure if I'll attempt to write Founders again; for me it is stressful to write in a time period so foreign to me, and I hope I didn't accidentally include anything too obviously anachronistic.**


End file.
